Parking lot posts and bollards may be utilized along parking lot perimeters and/or elsewhere to prevent vehicles from entering or exiting a predefined area. These parking lot posts and bollards can be difficult to see for a vehicle driver or pedestrian, especially in the dark, thus increasing the risk that a vehicle may collide with the post. As such, a need exists in the industry for a mechanism to increase the visibility of these parking lot posts and bollards.